New Beginnings
by NeverShoutNeverFan1997
Summary: bella realizes that she loves alice but when they got back she gave edward a second chance. bella realizes she has no feelings for edward and breaks up with him. how will he react? rated M for bellicey goodness ; this is my first fanfic
1. Breaking Up

Disclaimer: SM owns all characters... I'm just merely borrowing them for now

Breaking up

Bella P.O.V

I hated to watch her with him. Sure I'm with Edward and he thinks we're going to last forever but I knew better... I'm completely in love with his pixie-like sister Alice but she's with Jasper. I quickly looked down at my food as Alice turned her head. I'm so glad Edward can't read my mind or else he'd make them all move again. He's so afraid of losing me. I'm not worried about him leaving again, it's Alice. I realized my feelings for her after they left the first time. After a while when I knew she was back to playing with Japer's hair I looked back up and noticed Edward glaring at Alice. Why was he giving her such a nasty look? Why was Alice off Jasper's lap? Most importantly why did Jasper look so happy yet hurt?

Edward P.O.V

I know how Bella feels about Alice but I will not lose MY Bella. She may not realize yet but she is MY mate and she will do what I tell her. "Excuse me Alice and Jasper but I must talk to Bella privately" I say excusing me and Bella from the Cullen table. I led her outside and a little ways away from the school. "Edward what is going on?" she asks me. I respond by telling her what's on my mind. "You may not realize this yet my Bella but you are MY mate and you will do what I tell u like a good women should listen 2 a man. You will no longer go around Alice you hear. If u don't lis-". I was cut when Bella said "no Edward I'm not Your mate. I was going to invite you to my house where I could do this in private but I'm no longer your girlfriend either. I thought that maybe I'm bi-sexual but i no longer feel a thing with you. I am in love with Alice". I laugh and hit her. "silly silly Bella I am not going to allow you to leave me". I go to slap her again but my hand was stopped. I turned my head 2 see Alice stopping me.


	2. Love and Anger

Disclaimer: SM owns all characters... I'm merely enjoying using them

Love and Anger

Alice P.O.V

"No Edward I'm not your mate. I was going to invite you to my house where I could do this in private but I'm no longer your girlfriend either. I thought that maybe I'm bi-sexual but I no longer feel a thing with you. I am in love with Alice". I stood a bit away from them in awe of what Bella just said. She loves me... she feels the same! Just then Edward starts laughing and hits her. "Silly silly Bella" he says. He goes to hit her again and before I know it I'm over there stopping him. I will not allow him to hurt _MY _Bella, _MY _mate. He snaps "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HER! SHE IS NOT YOURS SHE IS _MINE_! He yells and suddenly Jasper, Rose and Emmet are by my side. "No Edward you've seen all of my visions and none of them included her being with you! They were all with me and her together! You lied to her and I played along because I thought you made her happy! You knew all along that she is _MY mate! _Then you go and hit her because she realizes she doesn't want you!" Rose snapped at that last part and punched Edward. Ever since Royce when she was human she swore to herself that she'd kill any man who tried to harm women. "Rose calm down" Emmet said. "This is Bella, Alice and Edward's battle. We're just here in case Eddie decides to do something stupid". At that moment I knew my family was behind me in this and that they had a feeling this was coming. "Edward I suggest that you go hunting you're thirsty." Bella said. Edward laughed. "Ok Bella I will leave for now but when you come back for me you will have a punishment waiting. Don't get me wrong I will take you back but you're going to have to play my way". With that Edward left and I knew he thought Bella was going to go back to him.

Bella P.O.V

"Ok Bella I will leave for now but when you come back for me you will have a punishment. Don't get me wrong I will take you back but you're going to have play my way" when Edward said that I shivered. But he was dumb if he thought I was ever going back to him. On one hand I'm happy because I now know that I'm Alice's mate. On the other hand I was crying and holding my cheek in pain from the hit. Emmet took an angry Rose hunting and Jasper went to phone Carlisle so I thought this was the perfect time to ask why Rose attacked Edward. "Alice?" I tried to get a goofy faced Alice's attention. "She attacked him because of a promise she made herself when she turned that had to do with the reason she was so hurt when Carlisle found her". "Oh. Alice could you look at me" as I said this she turned her head. "I love you Alice" and with that said I kissed her. I put all the pain all the hurt all the love and happiness into this one kiss. When we pulled away she had the goofy look on her face again. "I love you too my Bella" I loved the way she said my Bella. It was filled with love instead of possivenice like Edward and I knew in that moment I will never go back to Edward. I kissed her back but pulled away when I heard a loud howl and looked to the forest where a very angry Edward stood. Suddenly Jasper, Rose and Emmet were standing in front of me with a very scary looking Alice. She knew it was going to come to a fight. I was scared for my Alice; I was scared for the love of my life.

Edward P.O.V

I stood at the edge of the forest watching them and let out a loud howl when they kissed. Bella saw me just before Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rose formed a wall. They all knew I was going to fight. So they all ran towards me and we fought. They pinned me in the forest and told me to leave if I wanted to live so that is what I will do. I will leave.


	3. My Love

Disclaimer: once again I am just borrowing the characters from SM

A/N there will be lemon in this chapter

My Love

Bella P.O.V

I love Alice so much. Right now we're lying on my bed. Well actually I'm lying on my bed and she's straddling me while we are making out. She stops the kiss "I love you so much my love" she says before lightly biting my neck. I moan softly. "I want you Alice. I need you to fuck me" I say in a very husky voice that I never knew I had. "Are you sure Bella, my love? I want you to be sure it's what you want" she responds before rubbing her thigh on my covered sex. I moan "damn Alice stop teasing me! I want you. No scratch that I need you" I nearly growl. She sits up and before I know it we're both naked. She bends down and licks the shell of my ear before saying "you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that my Bella". She slithers down my body 2 my boobs. I groan as she licks my nipple. "You're going too slow Ali" I groan as she licks my other nipple. "Don't worry my Bella" she says slithering further down my body to my wet pussy. "Damn Bella your pussy is so wet" she comments. "All for you Ali. All for you" I say. She groans "I need to taste you Bella". "Do it baby. Eat my pussy out" I had no idea where this was coming from. "As you wish my love" she answers before she licks my pussy and I scream in pleasure. "God baby I need more! I need more of you!" I scream as her mouth attacks my clit. She shoves a finger into me and I scream more. It never felt this good when I play with myself. "More" I pant and she shoves two more fingers into me pumping all three in and out. "You like this baby? You like me fucking you on your bed while Charlie works his night shift? You like me pumping three of my fingers into you?" she asks rapidly. "God yes baby! God yes fuck!" I scream as her mouth goes back to my clit. "Cum for me baby" she says shoving another finger in me. "FUCK BABY" I scream as I cum. After she licks all my juices I flip us over and grab the hand cuffs I bought at a sex store. "My turn"

Alice P.O.V

"My turn" is what she says to me after handcuffing me. Where the hell did she get hand cuffs from? She gets up. "Where the hell are you going" I ask. "Don't worry love I'll be back" she walks into her closet coming back out with something behind her back. "You see I've been thinking of this for a long time so I got a little toy". She pulls a long black dildo out of behind her back. "Damn Bella that looks like it cost a lot" I say. She shrugs "only about $150". Holly shit she's been thinking allot about it. "Now be a good little girl Ali" she says. She rams it into my pussy and hits an on button. "Esme has a friend that owns a special sex toy store. So you won't be getting away till I allow you". She says as the dildo vibrates at an inhuman speed. I moan as she thrusts it in and out. "Oh God baby don't stop" I beg. "Don't worry my sweet I won't". She assures me and keeps thrusting it in and out. I don't think anyone has ever made me feel this. She keeps thrusting it in and out and licks one of my nipples. I scream out in pleasure and cum. "oh god baby that was so good. I won't ever forget that". She unlocks the cuffs letting me free and we get dressed. "Stay with me tonight?" she looks at me. "Anything for you baby. Anything for you" I lay with her and watch her fall asleep. I know in this moment we'll always be together. She is my only love.


	4. Pain

Disclaimer: i do not own

Pain

**Bella P.O.V**

When i woke up Alice was no where in sight but i found a note on my pillow

_Dear Bella, _

_I am sorry i couldn't say goodbye in person but my family needed me at home. I love you so much my love and i will be back as soon as possible. It's hard to be away from you for one second. I love you with all my stone cold heart.  
>Forever yours,<br>Alice._

My heart skipped a beat as i re-read the note several times. When i finally looked up i realized i wasn't alone. "Edward... what are you doing here?" i asked. He opened his eyes and looked at me with blood red eyes "join me Bella" I screamed at this and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle showed up. Carlisle stepped forward "Edward" Carlisle said as he looked into Edward's eyes. "No!" he yelled with a pain filled voice. Edward lunged forward and bit me. I screamed in pain. The last thing i saw before the pain took over was Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie pulling Edward away and killing him as Carlisle and my Alice rushed to me.

**Alice P.O.V**

I rushed to my Bella as Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie killed Edward. Carlisle was by my Bella's side as well. "technically we can let her change since Edward isn't part of our clan but that is up to you Alice" he told me. "i won't be able to stop if i start so i have to let it happen" i said. My Bella will be one of us shortly. It pained me 2 see her this way. Withering in pain but there is nothing any of us can do. All our eyes are pitch black with thirst. "I love u my Bella" i whispered. She screamed in pain yet again. Luckily Charlie is gone all week. This was going to be a long transformation.


	5. Burning

Burning

Carlisle P.O.V

"Well Carlisle what did you call this meeting for?" I heard Sam ask. "Where's your mind reader and Bella?" another wolf asked. "This is concerning both Edward and Bella. We had kicked Edward out of our clan because Bella no longer wanted him and he refused to step aside and let her be with Alice her true mate. Edward returned two days ago. He had drunk human blood before coming back and he wanted Bella to join him." I said before I heard a loud growl. "Dickward did what?" Jacob said. "We killed him but not before he bit Bella" I continued but had a break for them to ask what happened. "What did u do about the venom?" Sam asked. "We did the only thing we could at the time, we let it spread. None of us had fed in a week and a half and we couldn't bite her to suck the venom out without breaking the treaty. The treaty is still intact because Edward was no longer one of us" I said calmly. "Is she going to be trouble"? "No Alice had a vision. Bella is going to have many gifts. Her being able to ignore human blood in her first two decades is one of them." I replied. "Then I will trust you." Sam said calmly. "WHAT? THE HELL WE WILL! BELLA IS A BLOOD SUCKER AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO A THING? THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Jacob yelled. "Jacob calm down. If she breaks the treaty or does anything the Cullen's will pay, but not now. They did their best to save her and that is all we could have asked of them. No let leave." Sam told his beta and with that the wolves left. "Well that was interesting" Jasper said with his southern accent".

Bella P.O.V

Oh god the burning. It hurts so much. I faintly hear someone telling me to keep strong and to be quiet just for a little while. I do as I am told because the voice sounds so familiar and I can't help but listen. I hear the voice talking to someone named Charlie. "Of course we'll take care of her Charlie" the voice said. I want so much to open my eyes and stare into the eyes of the angel that owns this beautiful voice but the burning won't allow me to even open my eyes just a tiny bit. "You'll be fine mio amore. I promise" the beautiful angel said. I sounded like she was in agony. I want so badly just to reach out to her and hold her. I want to tell her I love her and that she shouldn't sound like she was in agony, but of course I couldn't. Stupid burning. I wanted it to go away.

~BREAK~

As the days passed the angel was always there holding my hand. I heard some of her thoughts but what I wanted to know is who Dickward is. I heard her talking to a male and for some reason I was jealous. I wanted to be the one comforting my angel. The burning was slowly moving and now was in the center of my chest and then it was gone and I opened my eyes seeing my angel staring at me. "You're beautiful" she said. My eyes landed on my angel and I tackled her. I couldn't wait to have my lips on hers so I crashed my lips onto hers. It was beautiful and brought back memories of kissing her before. "You've been holding out on me" I accused in a bell like voice. "Necessary at the time ill moi amore." I kissed her again until we heard a man clear his throat. I turn to see a man most likely the Jazz she was talking about and I growled. "Calm down Bells I was just going to suggest that you and Alice go hunting. We already explained the situation to the wolves and their fine with it seeing as though we couldn't do anything about it." I jumped up excited about my first hunt. "Well what are we waiting for" I nearly shouted. All I heard as I ran out was "Ti amo mia bella Isabella".

Alice P.O.V

We had moved Bella to our house telling Charlie that Bella wanted to stay at our house for a few months. I haven't left her side since Dickward bit her. She's been withering in pain since the change started but hasn't made a sound. "She'll be fine Alice" I had been so occupied in Bella that I didn't hear Jasper come in. "I know Jazz but she hasn't made a noise since it started. I've seen visions of her. She's going to become even more beautiful then she was as a human" I told him. "How long?" "A few minutes at the most get Carlisle and Esme to come up here with you get Em and Rose to stay downstairs." Jazz gave me a weird look but went to do what I said since we were in my room which is sound proof like all other bedrooms. After a minute or two he came back in with Carlisle and Esme. As she slowly opened her eyes I fell in love with her all over again. "You're beautiful" I whispered. Her eyes landed on me and she tackled me. "Mop" I said as her lips crashed on mine. "You've been holding out on me" she accused after pulling her lips away. "Necessary at the time il mio amore*". She kissed me again until we heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head to see Jasper smiling. Bella growled slightly. "Calm down Bells I was just going to suggest that you and Alice go hunting. We already explained the situation to the wolves and their fine with it seeing as though we couldn't do anything about it." Jazz gave Bella his best smile as she lightened up. "Well what are we waiting for" she said excitedly as she jumped up from our spot on the ground. "Ti amo mia bella Isabella*" I said as we ran out


	6. The Powers

**The powers**

**A/N: ok so I forgot to mention in the last chapter that il mio amore means my love, and Ti amo mia bella Isabella means I love you my beautiful Isabella.**

**Lots of thanks to my beta reader****Skyren23**

**Bella P.O.V**

I was currently running through the southern states forest with Alice and Jasper it was a fantastic hunt so far. Jasper even showed me how to take down his favorite, the Jaguar. Suddenly I fell and started rolling around in pain.

"Baby what's wrong?" Alice asks. I just scream in answer to her question. I then suddenly stop and open my eyes. Jasper and Alice just gasp in surprise.

"B-Bella, your eyes?" Jasper says, sounding really surprised.

"What about them?" I ask wondering what the hell just happened to me.

"T-their purple" Alice says, the look on her face mirrors Jasper's. I start freaking out.

"What? What the fuck do you mean their purple? They're supposed to be red! They were red!" I scream out.

"We have got to get back darling." Alice says, she sounds a little scared, but we all know she has the right idea. We run our fastest back to the Cullen house.

"Carlisle!" We all yell from the porch. He runs to us quickly as we come in the door. I watch him freeze when he sees my eyes.

"What happened?" he asks, sounding a little shocked.

"We don't know. All we know is she fell to the ground in pain and when she opened her eyes they were purple." Alice explains, she sounds as scared as I feel. I look at Carlisle.

"I think it's time to call Eleazar kids" He says, a little smile coming to his face.

"Who is Eleazar?" I ask, wondering why in hells name he's smiling.

"Eleazar is the leader of the Denali coven. He has the power to read what powers people have." Carlisle says to me. I have a light bulb moment and, again, Alice speaks my thoughts.

"You think it could be a power?" She says; Carlisle nods.

"Ok..." I say as Carlisle runs to the phone and calls the Denali leader. I'm not sure about this but it's a better idea then the nothing I've come up with.

_I feel so sorry for Tanya, but it had to be done; Edward wasn't himself anymore…_"He's coming as soon as he can." Carlisle says walking up to us.

"Wait why would this Tanya person be upset that Edward is dead?" I ask, wondering who Tanya is and why Edward's death meant anything to her.

"Tanya has well I guess had a thing for Edward. Wait how did you know what I was thinking?" he asks, looking at me, completely shocked.

"Didn't you say it out loud?" I ask back confused; I know I heard him say it.

"No I didn't." He says, still staring at me. My eyes widen.

"Well, we found out when of her powers." Alice says, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Wait what? I can read minds?" I ask, my head beginning to spin.

"Yes." They all answer at once.

"I need to lie down." I say to them, wearily. I walk to mine and Alice's room with Alice right behind me.

"Are you ok baby?" she asks, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Am I ok? Am I ok? I just found out I'm some freaky, purple eyed, mind reading vampire how do you think I feel?" I say raising my voice hysterically.

"You're right baby. I'm sorry." She says. I look down feeling a little guilty and a lot anxious.

"Alice, you better stop making my little sister feel guilty!" Jasper yells up the stairs.

"Take the others hunting Jazz" she yells back, a very sexy smile transforming her face. I look at her confused.

"I'm going to make you feel really good Bella baby." She says in a voice that makes me wet.

Just as I'm about to respond she crushes her lips against mine and we start making out. A few minutes in she decides my shirt and bra are in the way and rips them off but not before saying, "You're wearing too much baby."

I moan as her mouth attaches its self to my nipple.

"Oh god Alice." I moan. "More baby". She sucks harder while ripping my pants and panties off.

"What do you want me to do baby?" she asks me.

"Eat my pussy baby, eat my pussy out" I moan surprised by my words.

She slides down my body and licks my pussy as I moan for more. Her lips leave my body and I whimper as she goes to look for something. I gasp as I see a vision of her putting a brown strap-on that has a topaz colour dildo and get a plan that I put out of my mind as soon as I think of it.

I hide behind the closet door just before she comes out.

"Bella?" she calls. I close the closet and pin her against the door.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun now did you?" I ask. She shakes her head in response. I nip on her neck playfully just before ramming the dildo into my pussy.

"Oh god baby. Get on your hands and knees." She moans out.

I do as I'm told then I feel her roughly ram into my pussy from behind I moan out telling her I'm so close. Finally after what seems like forever we cum.

"I love you" I sigh.

"I love you too".

**~break~**

We're all down stairs waiting for the Denali's at the moment. Both I and Alice saw them arrive at around 7:00pm. Currently it was 6:58pm just then I saw them all turn their cars down the drive.

"Their almost here" Alice and I say at the same time.

Just then, at exactly 7:00pm, they are at the door.

"Hello cousins." Carlisle says.

"Hello Carlisle. On the phone you said that you needed my help with a member of your coven." A man who I am guessing is Eleazar says. I can't tell if it is him though since I have my eyes closed.

"Where is Edward?" a female asks, excitedly.

"Ah Tanya, I'm afraid to tell you but Edward is dead." Carlisle answers his voice very sad.

"What happened Carlisle, my old friend?" The man says, shocked.

"Edward's singer realized he was not her real soul mate but Alice was. He refused to stand aside for Alice until Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper chased him off. Shortly after he left he took to feeding humans. He came back about a week ago and tried to take Bella. We heard her scream and ran right there. We couldn't stop Edward before he bit her and none of us could suck the venom out because of the treaty and we all hadn't fed for a week and a half. We had no choice but to kill him otherwise the wolves would have." Carlisle explains sadly.

"So you pick some tramp and some mutts over your own son." Tanya very nearly screams.

I open my eyes and look at my family members, all with livid expressions on their face but

Esme speaks first, "You bitch! Bella is more of a family member then Edward ever was! She never has once turned her back on us; even when James, a tracker, was after us! She turned herself over because he threatened us! When we left, she didn't believe Edward when he said we didn't want her! She has brought happiness to each member of this family! So don't you dare take your anger out on her because Edward didn't want you!" she yells, this is the most anger I've ever seen from her. Everyone looks at Esme in surprise as Tanya goes to sulk in a corner. I close my eyes again as everyone turn to look at me.

_Why is she closing her eyes? ~Eleazar and family (other than Tanya)_

_My mate is so beautiful. ~Alice_

_Go mom! She totally put that bitch in her place. ~Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper_

_That bitch thinks she can talk to me like that she thought wrong. ~Tanya_

I open my eyes as I stare coldly at Tanya.

"What did you just think about my mother bitch?" I ask Tanya threateningly.

"Nothing" she answers holding her head high.

"Don't try saying nothing. I read your mind and you have no right calling my mother a bitch!" I say in a deadly cold voice as she visibly gulps.

"You couldn't have. Edward is… well was the mind reader of the family." She answers in a voice saying that she thinks she knows everything.

"Wrong!" all us say.

"Wait why are her eyes are purple" Tanya, Eleazar, and the black haired women asks.

"We thought it might have to do with multiple powers which are why we called you Eleazar." Carlisle explains.

"Well from what I can tell she is a mental and physical shield, a mind reader, tracker, future seer, an empath, can control the elements, and I guess since she now has my power from touching her, a sponge." Eleazar lists off.

"Oh and she has the power to make herself and who ever touches her fall asleep." He adds.

Wow is all any of us can say.


End file.
